


Learning

by Darkestsiren



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Sex, Backstory, Floor Sex, Fluff, Love, M/M, Past, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9631601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkestsiren/pseuds/Darkestsiren
Summary: Alec comes home one night, several months after their return from Edom, to find Magnus dressed to the nines and a fancy dinner laid out. But passion soon overtakes them and dinner will have to wait.*Some discussion of Magnus's past.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to explore what Alec and Magnus's relationship would be like several months down the road from the end of COHF. How would Magnus uphold his end of the bargain to be more forthcoming about his past? How would Alec help him feel safe sharing his darker secrets? Here's one way. ;-)   
> Hope you like it. It's quite smutty! (Everything I write these days seems to be smutty, lol.)

Alec tumbled into the apartment he shared with Magnus, late, exhausted and covered in ichor. He stowed his seraph blades and bow in the closet by the door and peeled off his gear jacket, heading for the shower. 

“Evening, sweet.”

Alec turned toward his lover’s voice and stopped with a little cry of surprise. White table linens and fine china were laid out, along with a bottle of wine waiting to be corked, and a fine, delicious smelling meal. 

“Magnus,” Alec smiled. “What’s all this?”

Magnus looked vaguely affronted, a teasing glint in his green-gold cat’s eyes. He was dressed in a fine grey three piece suit with a bright turquoise shirt that peaked out from his vest and a crisp white pocket square. His hair was spiked up, streaked with turquoise and silver and silver lined his eyes as well, shining alluringly in the candlelight. His lips shone. He looked like sex on legs. 

Alec swallowed and decided he was going to need another Stamina Rune.

“Can’t a guy celebrate the safe return of his fearless, and extremely hot boyfriend?” Magnus smiled and gave Alec a sultry little wink.

The blush Alec had been fighting burned in his cheeks. He bit his lip, grinning at Magnus shyly. Even after all this time Magnus could still reduce him to a timid, bothered teenager in two seconds flat. He fought the need to adjust his pants. 

Magnus sashayed over and nipped at Alec’s lips. Alex let out a small sigh and opened the kiss, letting his tongue out to taste Magnus lightly. 

“I really need a shower,” he said, pulling away slowly. 

Magnus smiled and pushed him toward the bathroom. “Don’t take too long,” he warned, still smiling. 

In their room, Alec shed his remaining gear and climbed into the shower, letting the scalding water wash over him. The nest of demons he, Jace, Clary, and Izzy had dispatched that night had really put up a fight. Alec was covered in grime, his muscles sore and protesting already. He lathered his hair and reached for the jasmine scented body wash Magnus insisted on, soaping himself all over. Ichor and dirt and sweat slid from his skin in inky rivulets, leaving him clean, if not totally revived. 

The bathroom door opened and Alec heard Magnus close it behind him. The faint wisp of fabric moving over skin followed and then the shower door was opening. 

“Care for some company?” Magnus trilled, draping his perfect, succulent body against the shower door. 

Instead of answering Alec took Magnus’s hand and pulled his naked body into the shower with him, wrapping his arms around the warlock’s slim waist. He loved the way they looked together, luscious caramel skin sliding over his own milky paleness, sparkling droplets of water flashing against their skin like jewels. 

“What about that fancy dinner?” Alec asked breathlessly. He was already half hard, Stamina Rune or not. 

Magnus leaned in and kissed him, waving his hand distractedly and Alec figured that meant dinner could wait. He was glad. The only thing he was hungry for was right in front of him and he had no intention of wasting that fact. Alec kissed Magnus back hard, demanding, taking what he wanted. His hands slid over Magnus’s skin appreciatively, enjoying the familiar dips and valleys of muscle and bone, the way Magnus shivered when he stroked the sensitive area just below his hipbones. When he dipped his hands even lower Magnus broke the kiss with a low moan, tipping his head back.

“Alexander,” he whispered. “Please.”

Alec smiled and took pity on his beautiful warlock, his knees sinking to the tile. He stroked Magnus one last time, smiling up at him, their eyes locking, before swallowing him to the hilt.

“Ah! Fuck, Alec!” Magnus moaned loudly, his head falling back as he wound his fingers into Alec’s shining black strands. 

Alec hollowed his cheeks, reveling again at the amazing way Magnus filled his mouth. He was long and thick, his skin baby soft and luscious. He tasted like honey and cinnamon and the sea. Alec drew back slowly, his lips tight around Magnus, and then pushed forward again, taking him deep. He smiled when Magnus arched his back again, his legs starting to shake. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus, stabilizing him, and swallowed, massaging him with his throat, humming as he started to pulse up and down Magnus’s length, slowly increasing his speed. 

Magnus bucked. “Alec!” He threw one hand against the wall of the shower, trying not to fall as Alec drew him closer and closer to the edge. “Wait, stop,” he mumbled, almost incoherent. Almost. “Please.”

Alec drew back, smiling up at his lover’s face. Magnus was beautifully flushed, his eyes glazed and hungry. “Anything, my love,” Alec promised, standing. 

Magnus drew him in, his kiss deep and soft and languid, and Alec melted into it. He was hard now, aching for contact, and he pressed himself against Magnus eagerly, shivering as his own length slid against Magnus’s, overcome by the intimacy of it.  

“Angel!” Alec cried into his lover’s mouth.

Magnus smiled, squeezing Alec tighter against him. He reached between them and took hold of Alec, stroking him lovingly, easing some of the ache. Sensation surged through Alec, filling him with fire. Magnus kissed along his jaw, his neck, laving his collarbone, biting into his shoulder as he pumped Alec into a whimpering frenzy.

“Magnus, please! I can’t wait any longer,” Alec stepped away, breathing hard, his blue eyes burning. 

Magnus spun him around and before Alec knew it he was on his knees, the water beating down on his back. Magnus knelt behind him, urging him to spread his knees. Alec complied, barely able to keep himself from thrusting backward into Magnus. Hot wetness appeared at Alec’s entrance and he screamed as Magnus licked him, pushing his tongue inside him and swirling it around, caressing the sensitive skin around his opening. 

“Angel! God! Magnus, please, please, please.” He was shattering apart, unable to control his hips, his mind in a fog of desperate desire.

Magnus’s mouth disappeared and was replaced by two fingers, magically slicked, probing and stretching him expertly. Magnus added a third finger, sliding in deep to massage Alec’s prostrate. Alec screamed again, throwing his head back, pushing back onto Magnus’s fingers, desperate for something bigger, longer. 

“Don’t worry, my sweet,” Magnus crooned, pulling his fingers free. “I’m here.” He positioned himself carefully and pushed inside, moaning at the tightness. 

Alec hissed, grimacing in momentary pain. No matter how much Magnus prepared him the warlock was just so huge it was always a bit of a shock, even now. Alec took a breath, forcing his muscles to relax, to let his lover in. Magnus waited until Alec nodded, fighting the urge to slam into him. He withdrew slowly and pushed in again. This time Alec only moaned in pleasure, pushing his hips back, begging for more. Magnus obliged, relief and passion taking the place of caution.

Alec was overcome. The feeling of Magnus inside him was like nothing else. He felt so good, so full, so loved. He felt possessed, claimed, needed. He felt open, willingly taking all Magnus had, everything he was. Magnus filled him so completely he almost cried at the amazing wholeness of it, the way he felt melded with his lover; one. 

Magnus bent over him, pressing his chest into Alec’s back. Alec could feel him shuddering and he knew his warlock was getting close. The change in angle had Alec screaming, shaking hard as Magnus hit his prostrate over and over. Shock waves rolled through him, bringing him close to his own release.

“Not yet,” Magnus said, his voice thick. 

Alec obeyed, clamping down in an effort to stave off his orgasm. Magnus shouted as he did so, cursing and panting. Alec felt a warm hand around his shaft, the hot stretch of Magnus inside him and he shouted out his pleasure. 

“Magnus, please. I can’t hold it.”

Magnus began to stutter, his rhythm faltering as he neared his release. “Now! Come with me, Alexander.”

Alec let go, slamming his hips back to meet Magnus’s thrusts, screaming his lover’s name wantonly. Magnus was shouting too, pumping Alec inside and out until finally Alec felt him jerk, felt his lover shoot off inside him, filling him with his seed, his love, his life. Alec convulsed, the strength of his own orgasm shattering him, breaking him apart. Magnus collapsed on top of him, panting and mumbling his I love you’s, his arming wrapped tightly around Alec like he was the only thing keeping him afloat. 

Alec was shaking so hard he slipped, sending them both onto the wet tile floor. He didn’t care. He took his boyfriend’s hands and drew them around him, entangling his legs with his lover’s on the floor of the shower, the water pelting them. They panted there together, snuggling until they could breathe again. Slowly they stood, rinsed each other off playfully, grinning stupidly at each other. Alec turned the water off, pulling Magnus with him as he stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, unwilling to let him go even for a moment. He wrapped the towel around them both, snuggling Magnus into his chest, kissing the tips of his ears and nuzzling the softness of his cheek. 

“I love you, Magnus,” Alec said, holding him. “I always will.”

Magnus turned his head up and captured Alec’s lips. He tasted like sunny days and sex and love and Alec opened his mouth, deepening the kiss, savoring him. Until his stomach growled. Magnus laughed and drew back. 

“Dinner?” he suggested, his eyebrow quirked in the way he knew drew Alec crazy. 

“Minx,” Alec accused, smiling wide. He decided he was going to need that Stamina Rune after all.

Magnus kissed the tip of his nose and stepped around him for a white plushy robe, keeping his fingers threaded into Alec’s. 

They donned their robes and went into the dining room, still holding hands. Magnus pulled his chair around so they could sit side by side, snapping his fingers so the table settings rearranged themselves to fit the new layout. They enjoyed their fancy meal, always touching in some way, unwilling to be parted even for a moment.

When they’d finished, and Magnus had magicked away the dishes, they retired to the couch with their wine glasses. They laid there in their robes, snuggled together, just enjoying the other’s presence for a long while. After a time Alec realized that Magnus had fallen asleep. Thanks to the Stamina Rune he’d drawn when they came out to eat, Alec was wide awake. He was lying beside Magnus on the couch, facing his breathtaking warlock. He studied him carefully, taking advantage of the fact that Magnus wasn’t watching him do it. He knew his face so well, the graceful lines of his eyelids, the slope of his nose, the planes of his cheek bones. The soft black lashes, the lush, alluring shade of his plump lips. 

Alec decided to take this opportunity to relearn his warlock, every detail of his immaculate, immortal body. He used light, gentle fingers, trying not to wake him, tracing the line and dip and curve of his neck, his shoulders. He traced the man’s collarbone, learning anew the angle and degree of the curve, the way his skin stretched over the bone. Alec slowly opened Magnus’s robe, splaying his pale hand on the warm, dark skin of his chest. He cupped his pectoral muscles, appreciating their strength, their measure, the placement of Magnus’s delightful, dark nipples. He circled one tenderly, feather-light, still hoping not to wake him. He felt slightly guilty, touching him like this, without his knowledge, but he knew Magnus wouldn’t mind. 

Smiling, he traced the other nipple, noting the color and size, how it puckered deliciously at his touch. Magnus sighed in his sleep and Alec froze, afraid he’d awoken him. But Magnus kept sleeping, his breathing shallow and even. Alec continued his mission, tracing his fingers lightly down Magnus’s sternum, down his flat stomach, down to the smooth expanse of skin where his bellybutton would have been if he were human. Alec bent and kissed him there, letting his tongue out to taste his smooth, glorious skin. He moved to Magnus’s hipbone, tracing the curve of the bone, the valley of muscle that arched downward, letting his lips follow the path to Magnus’s apex. 

Alec lifted the robe away to reveal all of his boyfriend’s caramel skin, his dark curls and enticing anatomy. Alec traced the line that divided his leg from his torso, gliding alongside Magnus’s impressive length, sliding through his curls gently. Alec continued downward, learning the shape of his thigh, how the muscle tapered to his knee. The graceful curve of his calf, the narrowness of his ankle. Alec dropped his head again, licking along the inside of his ankle bone. Magnus let out a soft whimper in his sleep and Alec smiled. This was one of Magnus’s many extra sensitive spots. Alec worked his way back up Magnus’s leg and centered again on his lap. It was rare for Alec to see his lover this way; when he wasn’t aroused. When he was hard, Magnus was long and thick and the sight made Alec ache with want. Now, asleep and sated, Alec examined him. He was shorter soft than hard, but not by much, and slimmer. Skin nestled in folds around the head and as Alec watched, the slow pulse of Magnus’s heart made it grow and shrink in turns. Mesmerized, Alec slid his finger up and down the entire length gently, learning every wrinkle, every variance in color and shape, every silky inch of rich skin. He knew he was smiling like an idiot but he didn’t care. No one was watching. Alec flattened his hand on Magnus’s stomach and leaned to kiss him softly, drawing back to appreciate him again. 

“See anything you like?” Magnus asked.

Alec jumped, his face burning with embarrassment. “Magnus! I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have been… I just, um, wanted to…” His mind shut down. 

Magnus laughed. “Alexander, there are far worse ways to wake up than to have your sexy-ass boyfriend ogling you,” he grinned. 

Alec rolled his eyes. “I wasn’t ogling,” he said. “I was… learning.”

Magnus raised his brows, still smiling, and waited for Alec to continue. 

Alec shrugged and sat up. “You are my first, my only. And I love that. Lying here with you, asleep, well… I just wanted to learn you. Again. _All_ of you. Without you, you know, watching.” If it was possible for Alec to blush even more brightly, he did. He looked anywhere but at Magnus.

Magnus was silent for a few seconds. If Alec had looked he would have seen the look of amusement on his face, but also the awe and joy, the way his heart was opening just a little bit further at Alec’s declaration.

“Alexander,” Magnus said at last. “Look at me.”

Alec looked. 

Magnus grinned. “I love you,” was all he said. He pulled Alec back down and kissed the top of his head. “And, I’m flattered. Feel free to study me any time you like. Even right now.”

Alec snuggled into Magnus’s chest and took a long breath. He hadn’t finished his inventory before Magnus had awoken. Maybe he _could_ do it now. Resolved, no matter how hot his cheeks were, Alec sat up again. He helped Magnus out of the sleeves of his robe and restarted his perusal, focusing on the beckoning curve of his shoulders, his biceps. The way the muscles twined together in his forearm. When he came to his hands, his delicate warlock’s hands, Alec drew the line of each finger lovingly and placed a kiss on his palm. 

He looked up and found a shy, wondering expression on his warlock’s face. “Show me your magic, Magnus,” Alec asked. 

Magnus frowned a little. 

“It’s part of who you are. Part of the person I love,” Alec told him gently. 

Slowly, blue fire rose from Magnus’s fingertips. Alec smiled, watching the flames spark and dance. 

“Does it only come from your fingers?”  
Magnus shook his head and the fire sprang from his palm, swirling in a loose ball that hovered above his hand until he let it dissipate. 

Alec fingered the flawless skin where the fire had been thoughtfully. “Did someone teach you how to control it?”

Magnus dropped his gaze, his face shuttered. “That was a very dark time for me, Alec,” he said, turning his face away. 

Alec bit his lip and waited. He knew Magnus didn’t like talking about his past, but with everything they’d been through, the promises they’d made each other, Alec felt he had the right to know. Gently, lightly, Alec drew shapes into Magnus’s hand, on his wrist and forearm.

Magnus finally turned back to him and Alec met his gaze with love in his eyes. 

“Runes?” Magnus whispered, frowning a little. 

Alec shrugged. To him the Runes were a gift, something he could give someone he loved to keep them safe, strong, _his_. He knew if he used his Stele and drew a Rune on Magnus it would probably kill him, or least make him very ill, but he still wanted to give him something, some physical embodiment of the way he felt about him. 

Magnus seemed to understand. “Which ones?” he asked, the hint of a smile pulling at his lips.

Alec blushed again. “Alliance. Marriage. Protection, Strength. Courage.” Alec retraced each Rune as he named it.

“Marriage?” 

Alec looked up, shocked at Magnus’s tone. “Of course. You know how I feel about you.”

Magnus closed his eyes and when he finally opened them again they were shining. “No one has ever wanted to marry me before,” he admitted. 

“I do,” Alec said simply, enjoying the smile that was spreading across Magnus’s face. “I know we’re not really ready yet, but someday, when I’m a little older and there’s a break in this seemingly constant cycle of wars…”

“You never cease to amaze me, Alexander,” Magnus breathed. He leaned up and caught Alec’s mouth in a kiss as soft as it was sweet, the promise of a long, happy life. 

When he finally laid back Alec bit his lip, half savoring, half hesitating. Magnus saw. He raised his hand with a flourish and let a few blue sparks fly from his fingertips. 

“Are we back to this?” he asked, feigning irritation.

Alec grinned a little sheepishly. “I just want to know you, Magnus,” he said softly. “I need to know you, all of you, not just the good stuff. I need to know the things you’re proud of _and_ the things you’re not proud of. Mistakes you’ve made. People you’ve hurt. Everything. Nothing can ever change the way I feel about you, Magnus. Loving someone means loving all of them, warts and all. And I love you.”

Magnus considered him for several long moments before he seemed to come to a decision. He took a breath, swallowed and lifted his chin, determined. “I was ten. After the…  _incident_ with my stepfather, I just ran. I didn’t know where to go, just that I had to leave.” Magnus closed his eyes as he spoke, as though he were trying to shield himself from the pain of his past. “I was afraid and alone, too young, and hungry. I made my way to the coast, stealing what food I could and staying out of sight. I stowed away on a cattle barge headed for India but after a few days at sea I was discovered.” Magnus had focused on the opposite wall as he spoke and he suppressed a shiver, a crease between his brows.

Alec laced his fingers into the warlock’s and gave him a reassuring squeeze, waiting silently. 

“They beat me and threw me overboard.”

“What?” Alec demanded. “That’s barbaric.”

Magnus made a face that said he agreed with Alec’s assessment. “I couldn’t swim but I did have my magic. Sort of. I wasn’t very good at controlling it yet but I did manage to keep from drowning until I was finally picked up by a merchant vessel on its way to Spain.”

Alec thought how horribly ironic it would have been for Magnus to drown while fleeing the murder of the man who’d tried to drown him. He was immensely glad Magnus had survived both ordeals. 

“When we landed, after months at sea, I was suddenly alone again. Cold and hungry and afraid, like before. I wandered through the coastal town we’d landed in and stole what I could to survive, learning the language as fast as I could. I ran afoot of a Shadowhunter there who took me to the Silent Brothers where he said I would be safe.” His tone told Alec that he hadn’t been. “The Brothers were less than pleased to be saddled with me.” A grim expression smoothed Magnus’s face into stone and Alec knew that this was the part Magnus hadn’t wanted to share. That he’d suffered at the hands of other Shadowhunters.

Alec touched Magnus lovingly, gently, with all the tenderness he felt for him. He stroked his hand, his wrist, the soft skin on his forearm, offering what strength he could.

“The Brothers weren’t kind, but they did teach me to use my talent. If I learned too slowly I was deemed lazy and stupid and I would be punished. If I learned too fast I was power-hungry and dangerous, and therefore, I would be punished.”

“What did they do to you?” Alec tried to ask softly, without judgement, but he could hear the edge of anger in his voice, the protectiveness.

Magnus shook his head, distaste clear on his face. “It was a long time ago, Alec. What they did specifically doesn’t matter. I survived. Suffice it to say it wasn’t pleasant.”

Alec frowned, his eyes begging. He knew he should probably let it go but he burned to know everything. 

Magnus sighed. “They were fond of the lash, Alexander, and of shaming me for what I am. I was often denied food. They made me labor in the caves until I was so exhausted I couldn’t stand up anymore. They made me sleep on the ground in a locked cell, cuffed like a prisoner. I guess I was a prisoner,” he mused bitterly. 

Alec cursed and shut his eyes, fighting with himself. His fist tightened until his nails cut into his palm. He’d asked, and he was glad he knew, but he was so angry at those Silent Brothers he couldn’t see straight. When Alec looked back at Magnus the older man flinched.

“I don’t want your pity, Alexander,” he bit out.

Alec shook his head. “This isn’t pity, Magnus. This is anger. Am I sorry for what you suffered? Of course! The very thought of anyone hurting you cuts like a blade, and I itch to kill anyone who’s ever hurt you. But I know you’re tough. Hell, Magnus, you’re the strongest person I’ve ever met. You survived that and probably plenty of other horrible things and all of that just made you even stronger. And even though a lot of it sucked, and I wished it hadn’t, I’m glad you’ve lived the life you have, because it’s made you into the person you are today. The person I love more than anything in the world. The person I can’t live without.” 

Magnus stared at him for a moment and then he sat up and kissed him. Alec welcomed him, his arms winding around his body. Magnus traced his hands down Alec’s back, pulling him with him as he fell back onto the couch, cupping his backside. He pressed his hips up into Alec’s until they were both panting. 

“Magnus,” Alex whispered, lips drawing a line down the warlock’s neck, across his throat and up to nibble on his ear. A shudder passed through Magnus and he moaned softly. 

“Make love to me, Alexander.”

Alec pulled back just enough to gaze into his lover’s eyes. Magnus looked vulnerable and fragile in a way he hadn’t seen before and Alec fell in love with him just a little bit more. He smiled softly, letting his eyes shine with all the love he was feeling. He untied his robe and let it fall to the floor, reaching for Magnus.

They kissed again, tongues and teeth and hands tangled into hair, roaming over dark and light skin alike. They trembled, gasped, faltered, fell to the floor and called each other’s names, biting and tasting each other until Alec thought his whole body was on fire. 

Finally Alec positioned himself between Magnus’s legs, opening the warlock’s knees to receive him. He leaned down, let his hands roam over every plane and dip of muscle, every curve and swell of his lover’s perfect body. His mouth traced lazy lines and coils over every inch of his caramel skin, savoring his unique flavor, his scent, the sound of Magnus’s hitching breath and moans of pleasure. More than once blue sparks flared up from Magnus’s fingers, shocking Alec with a pulse of excitement, and he wondered whether he’d really needed that Stamina Rune after all. 

Magnus curled his leg around Alec’s hip, pulling him down and arching up at the same time, causing their nakedness to slide together, silky and hard. Alec growled into Magnus’s chest, biting down on his nipple and enjoying the answering gasp.

“Please, Alexander,” Magnus begged. “Don’t make me wait any longer.” 

Alec leaned up, retrieving the bottle of lube Magnus kept in the drawer by the couch just for such occasions, and then settled back down, slicking his fingers. He drew them over Magnus’s entrance, stroking gently and smiling as Magnus gasped, pushing against Alec’s hand desperately. 

“Please,” Magnus begged again. His eyes were scrunched shut, his teeth biting into his lower lip. Alec loved seeing Magnus like this, undone and begging, flushed and whimpering and utterly given over to passion. To him.

“Patience, my love,” Alec said, though his own impatience made his voice rough. He pushed a finger inside and grinned at Magnus’s shiver. Adding a second finger Alec began to slide in and out, swirling his fingers to stretch him. When Magnus was panting and bucking into him frantically, Alec added a third finger and pressed in deep, finding that sweet spot inside him that made him scream.

“Alec! Fuck, baby, please. I need you!”

A thrill passed through Alec at Magnus’s cry. He was so hard it almost hurt, a drop of pre-cum slicking his head. He withdrew his fingers, slicked his length and placed himself at Magnus’s entrance. “Look at me, Magnus,” he instructed. Magnus complied, his green-gold cat’s eyes wide and unfocused, burning with hunger. “I love you. I always will.” Alec pushed in as he said it, hard. Magnus threw his head back, screaming his name. Alec slid almost all the way out and then pushed back in, gently this time.

Magnus shuddered, his whole body shaking, his fingers digging into Alec’s arms, pulling him closer. Alec leaned down and kissed him, sliding in and out slowly, so slowly. Magnus returned his kiss, devouring Alec and kissing down his neck, his shoulders, anywhere he could reach, gasping his name with each glorious thrust. 

Alec reached back and drew Magnus’s leg up, hooking his knee over his shoulder so he could thrust even deeper. Magnus screamed again and Alec sped up, hitting his prostate each time, making Magnus shake uncontrollably. His warlock was so tight, so warm and soft around him, his skin so soft and intoxicating. Alec began to lose control. His Angelic strength kicked in and he slammed into Magnus harder than he’d meant to. Magnus only shook harder, pulled him into him that much more eagerly, called his name that much louder. 

“Magnus! Angel, fuck!” Alec screamed, lost. He wasn’t going to last much longer. He reached down and wrapped his hand around Magnus’s straining length, stroking him in time with his thrusts, coaxing his warlock into heaven. 

“Alec! I’m so close, baby,” Magnus cried. Alec thrust once more and Magnus jerked, his fingers biting into Alec’s skin as he spilled into Alec’s hand. The sensation of Magnus splintering beneath him, of his inner walls constricting unconsciously around him as he came, the hoarseness of Magnus’s voice as he called his name over and over, riding out wave after wave of ecstasy, tipped Alec over the edge. He forced his eyes open, catching his warlock’s gaze as he shattered, emptying himself into Magnus, branding him, claiming him for himself for all time. 

“I love you, Alexander.” Magnus’s eyes were wet. Seeing the love that streamed from his face, the hope and longing and commitment, Alec’s own vision blurred. He thrust into Magnus one final time and fell onto his heaving chest, letting the tears fall, holding his warlock as tightly as possible. 

“I love you, Magnus,” he whispered. “So much.” So much it almost hurt in its brilliance. “I’m yours,” he said. “All of me.”

Magnus tightened his arms around his Shadowhunter. “As I am yours, Alexander. All of me. Forever.” He kissed the top of Alec’s head, nuzzling his hair.

Alec awoke a few hours later in the same position. He lifted his head slowly. Magnus was asleep, contentment in his smile. Alec snuggled in closer and went back to sleep, happier than he’d ever thought he could be.

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty then!  
> Please tell me what you thought. I love hearing your thoughts and feelings!   
> Thank you for reading. You guys are the best!


End file.
